


Sweet Pea

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fic Trade, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, domestic AU, married au, sfw, some domestic married fluff with a side of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: This was a fic for a fanfiction trade with kokorocloud on tumblr aka flybynight on AO3. Check out their work!!!It's just some domestic mpreg fluff. Alfred being a dork. All that jazz.Title inspired by Amos Lee's "Sweet Pea"





	Sweet Pea

Arthur held up another fry to Alfred’s lips, hearing his husband attempt to hum and sing even with food in his mouth. His plan to get Alfred to stop singing Backstreet Boys at the top of his lungs wasn’t working as well as he wanted it too. Even though they’d stopped through a McDonald’s, Alfred’s favorite “five star fast food joint”, the call of the fries and the cheeseburger wasn’t stronger than his desire to serenade their child with what he claimed to be “the best boy band in the world”.

Arthur glanced down at the swell of his stomach, patting at it softly. He was glad the smell of such greasy food didn’t want to make him hurl anymore, or else Alfred wouldn’t be allowed to eat in the car and Arthur would have to listen to him sing without interruption.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on the road?” he asked grumpily, glancing back up at the rain splattering on their windshield. The sudden downpour had surprised the two of them when it’d started. They’d been outside, without an umbrella, and forced to run quickly to the car. Well, Alfred had tried to run, Arthur waddling next to him as fast as he’d been able to. They were nearing home now though so there wasn’t much farther to drive. And the heater had warmed and dried their clothes enough that Arthur wasn’t shivering anymore.

“I don’t need to be quiet to see Artie,” Alfred said, grinning at the windshield then opening his mouth, another silent request for a fry. Arthur fed him another one and sighed, glancing out his own window as white and blue houses passed by. He waited until he could see their own home before he started to sit up more in his seat, fiddling with the seatbelt that dug uncomfortably into his waist. The bigger his stomach got the more painful it became to sit around for long periods of time. He was always readjusting and asking Alfred to get him more pillows.

He’d thought about taking a walk when they got home but it was clear now that he wouldn’t be doing that. He glanced over at Alfred, wondering if he could rope his alpha into giving him a back massage.

Alfred pulled them into the garage carefully then got unbuckled. Arthur got himself free of the seat belt’s hold and waited for Alfred to come around to open his door and help him out. In the beginning when Alfred had tried such things Arthur had scolded him, telling the alpha he wasn’t as fragile as he seemed just because he had a baby. Nowadays though he could barely sit or stand without struggling. Getting out of the car was no easy thing either but he readily welcomed the feeling of being able to stand up again once Alfred had helped him out.

“You hungry for anything babe?” Alfred asked.

Arthur was still holding Alfred’s McDonald’s bag in one hand, his other holding onto Alfred.

“Hm… not particularly.” He sighed and stretched out his back a bit. It felt better to stand up but also felt like all the weight was shifting down into his ankles and heels. “My feet are probably as swollen as… well… I don’t know but they’re swollen I bet.”

“You know what else hurts?” Arthur said as they got into the kitchen, Alfred letting go of Arthur to help him take off his shoes. “My lower back. And my bum. I can’t sit for such long periods anymore Alfred but I can’t stand on my feet because they hurt too. Lying down is such a pain I can never get comfortable. And sometimes I wake up with this pain in my neck. Do you know I get headaches almost everyday now? The medicine doesn’t work like it used to.”

He heard Alfred snort, straightening back up and leaning over to kiss Arthur on his forehead.

“Are you even listening to me?” Arthur asked, frustrated.

Alfred gently gripped Arthur’s hips, pulling him closer until they were stopped by Arthur’s baby bump. He looked down at him softly. “Does it hurt here?” he asked, placing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek.

“No,” Arthur pouted.

“Here?” Alfred asked, moving softly to his jaw, the corner of his mouth, each time asking “here?”. Arthur met Alfred’s lips when he finally kissed him, standing there for a moment and sighing into the kiss.

“I know a little something we can do…” Alfred murmured, breaking the kiss and meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“Oh really now? And what are you suggesting?”

–

Arthur groaned, lying on his side on the bed, face shoved into a pillow, eyes closed in pleasure. Alfred’s hands worked down his back, rubbing into him and leaving hot trails where they touched. Arthur relaxed into the sheets and closed his eyes, just feeling for a moment. He felt he could float there forever.

“Does that feel good babe?” Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded as much as he could. “Mhmm…” he murmured. “Don’t stop…”

“You look as content as a cat,” Alfred commented, laughing a bit as he slipped his hand down more, watching Arthur arch as much as he could in the angle. It was awkward with the baby to really lay on your stomach, so he was curled on his side, back and feet grateful to be temporarily released from the pain.

“Your massages are always the best dear,” Arthur muttered, slurring his words a bit as Alfred hit a particularly good spot with his thumb. “Right there please…”

Alfred rolled his thumb, relieving the tight knot that had probably been there before.

“You’re so tense.”

“When you’re pregnant Alfred you’ll understand why.”

“We both know that’s impossible. But I ain’t opposed to putting another one in ya Artie,” Alfred chuckled.

“Let’s not think about that right now. Because as it is this pain is not making me more willing to get pregnant again.” Arthur said that but he knew Alfred was probably right and he would end up pregnant again. Probably even a third time. He knew the alpha wanted a larger family and he also knew his fondness of Alfred and children made him weak to saying no.

“If I keep rubbing your back will you say yes?”

“Hmm….”

“If I also rub your feet?”

“I’ll think about it,” Arthur responded, a gentle smile coming to his lips. Alfred stayed true to his word and continue to rub Arthur until he was a soft and and sleepy puddle on the mattress.

–

“When do you think our guest will be joining us?” Alfred asked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn’t look at him. “Are you referring to our baby as a guest? And what do you mean? You know when the baby’s due.” Arthur gently looped the yarn around the needle, looking down at the baby jammies he was currently knitting. Well, hoped he they were jammies. He’d never knitted anything outside of scarves and hats before but was determined to finish a pair or two of jammies before the baby came. Lord knows he had enough time, sitting around all day, not able to go to work anymore.

It was later in the same day, after Arthur’s nap, and still raining outside. Alfred was stuck on the couch next to the rocking chair Arthur was in. He’d forced Alfred to hold the yarn for him, allowing Alfred to at least turn on the TV if he kept the volume down enough. Although Arthur being sensitive made Alfred a happy guy in bed, it also meant however that his other senses were too. Loud sounds and bright noises irritated him easily and gave him headaches.

“Yeah I know but what if they come early? Or late?”

Arthur had considered all these possibilities but he didn’t think on it too much. He just wanted the baby to be healthy when it came at all. He continued knitting, thinking to himself that he should have gotten more yarn when they were out. It was too late now.

“I think it’ll be just right on time, all proper like you,” Alfred said, not waiting for Arthur’s answer. Arthur rolled his eyes but did hope that their child would not inherit their father’s tardiness. The alpha didn’t seem to have the same concept of time as everyone else did, which often made them late for events. He’d even been late to their own wedding, much to Arthur’s distress, thinking he’d been abandoned and left at the alter. He’d even tried to buy a watch for Alfred for Christmas and although Alfred never forget to put it on it seemed he always forget to actually use it.

“Do you think the size and color look all right?” Arthur asked, holding up the pajamas for Alfred to see and look at.

Alfred grinned. “They look great to me. You know I can’t knit- I even tried at that class and I still couldn’t get it. Are you going to knit me a matching pair next.”

“I think I would need a lot more yarn…” Arthur said, glancing up and down Alfred.

“Hey now,” Alfred said with a warning but he was smiling all the same.

–

Arthur lay in bed, exhausted, barely registering Alfred leaving to turn off the lights and change into pajamas. Alfred then relaxed down next to him, the sound of rain twinkling against the windows beside the bed. He wrapped an arm around Arthur and tugged him closer.

They didn’t fall asleep just yet, just took in the sound of the rain and each other’s breaths and felt the warmth between them.

“Backstreet Boys is still the best boy band to ever exist,” Alfred whispered.

“And you ruined it.”

He slowly turned himself over to face Alfred now, trying to find his face in the dark. “I refuse to let our child be exposed to that music.”

“It’s too late. Our child already heard it in the car.”

“I can still protect them,” Arthur said, wrapping a hand over the swell as he spoke. He could practically hear Alfred’s grin.

“Shouldn’t you be going to sleep?” Arthur asked, frowning. “You’re going to need to get your rest now because when the baby comes you can kiss it goodbye.”

“Our child will be an angel.”

“Mhmm an angel who’s going to sing for us every night,” Arthur said. “Very loudly.”

“You sing for me too sometimes when we’re in bed,” Alfred said, sliding a hand onto Arthur’s hip.

Arthur groaned.

“You’ll be sleeping on the couch if you keep this up.”

“You know what else I can keep up- ouch! Okay okay no pillow fights Artie,” Alfred said quickly, trying to defend himself from Arthur’s swings. He grabbed the pillow, yanking it away from Arthur and pulling the omega forward.

Arthur smirked before placing a quick kiss onto Alfred’s lips then pulled away.

“Love you Alfred.”

“Ha. You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

“Well then the pillow loves you too,” Arthur said easily, easing back down on the bed next to Alfred. He nuzzled up to him, slipping an arm around his waist. “Aren’t you going to say you love me too?” Arthur asked with a yawn.

He tiredly registered Alfred chuckled, fingers playing through Arthur’s hair. “I love you too. And I love the baby… And McDonalds… and 90s boy bands… and…”

Arthur sighed, really wishing he had another fry to shush his husband up.


End file.
